The Beast Quest Series
This is the list of all the Beasts of Beast Quest. There are 122 Beasts 23 specials published and 9 to come. Beast Quest Series List Series 1: Beast Quest 1. Ferno The Fire Dragon 2. Sepron The Sea Serpent 3. Arcta The Mountain Giant 4. Tagus The Horse Man 5. Nanook The Snow Monster 6. Epos The Flame Bird E1. Vedra & Krimon The Twin Beasts of Avantia Series 2: The Golden Armour 1. Zepha The Monster Squid 2. Claw The Giant Monkey 3. Soltra The Stone Charmer 4. Vipero The Snake Man 5. Arachnid The King of Spiders 6. Trillion The Three-Headed Lion E2. Spiros The Ghost Pheonix Series 3: The Dark Realm 1. Torgor The Minotaur 2. Skor The Winged Stallion 3. Narga The Sea Monster 4. Kaymon The Gorgon Hound 5. Tusk The Mighty Mammoth 6. Sting The Scorpion Man E3. Arax The Soul Stealer Series 4: The Amulet of Avantia 1. Nixa The Death-Bringer 2. Equinus The Spirit Horse 3. Rashouk The Cave Troll 4. Luna The Moon Wolf 5. Blaze The Ice Dragon 6. Stealth The Ghost Panther E4. Kragos and Kildor The Two-Headed Demon Series 5: The Shade of Death 1. Krabb Master of the Sea 2. Hawkite Arrow of the Air 3. Rokk The Walking Mountain 4. Koldo The Arctic Warrior 5. Trema The Earth Lord 6. Amictus The Bug Queen E5. Creta The Winged Terror Series 6: The World of Chaos 1. Komodo The Lizard King 2. Muro The Rat Monster 3. Fang The Bat Fiend 4. Murk The Swamp Man 5. Terra Curse of the Forest 6. Vespick The Wasp Queen E6. Mortaxe The Skeleton Warrior Series 7: The Lost World 1. Convol The Cold-Blooded Brute 2. Hellion The Fiery Foe 3. Krestor The Crushing Terror 4. Madara The Midnight Warrior 5. Ellik The Lighting Horror 6. Carnivora The Winged Scavenger E7. Ravira Ruler of the Underworld Series 8: The Pirate King 1. Balisk The Water Snake 2. Koron Jaws of Death 3. Hecton The Body-Snatcher 4. Torno The Hurricane Dragon 5. Kronus The Clawed Menace 6. Bloodboar The Buried Doom E8. Raksha The Mirror Demon Series 9: The Warlock's Staff 1. Ursus The Clawed Roar 2. Minos The Demon Bull 3. Koraka The Winged Assassin 4. Silver The Wild Terror 5. Spikefin The Water King 6. Torpix The Twisting Serpent E9. Grashkor The Beast Guard Series 10: Master of the Beasts 1. Noctila The Death Owl 2. Shamani The Raging Flame 3. Lustor The Acid Dart 4. Voltrex The Two-Headed Octopus 5. Tecton The Armoured Giant 6. Doomskull The King of Fear E10. Ferrok The Iron Soldier Series 11: The New Age 1. Elko Lord of the Sea 2. Tarrok The Blood Spike 3. Brutus The Hound of Horror 4. Flaymar The Scorched Blaze 5. Serpio The Slithering Shadow 6. Tauron The Pounding Fury E11. Viktor The Deadly Archer Series 12: The Darkest Hour 1. Solak Scourge of the Sea 2. Kajin The Beast Catchter 3. Issrilla The Creeping Menace 4. Vigrash The Clawed Eagle 5. Mirka The Ice Horse 6. Kama The Faceless Beast E12. Anoret The First Beast Series 13: The Warrior's Road 1. Skurik The Forest Demon 2. Targro The Arctic Menace 3. Slivka The Cold-Hearted Curse 4. Linka The Sky Conqueror 5. Vermok The Spiteful Scavenger 6. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows E13. Okawa The River Beast Series 14: The Cursed Dragon 1. Raffkor The Stampeding Brute 2. Vislak The Slithering Serpent 3. Tikron The Jungle Master 4. Falra The Snow Phoenix E14. Skolo The Bladed Monster Series 15: Velmal's Revenge 1. Wardok The Sky Terror 2. Xerik The Bone Cruncher 3. Plexor The Raging Reptile 4. Quagos The Armoured Beetle E15. Jakara The Ghost Warrior Series 16: The Siege of Gwildor 1. Styro The Snapping Brute 2. Ronak The Toxic Terror 3. Solix The Deadly Swarm 4. Kanis The Shadow Hound E16. Yakorix The Ice Bear Series 17: The Broken Star 1. Gryph The Feathered Fiend 2. Thoron The Living Storm 3. Okko The Sand Monster 4. Saurex The Silent Creeper E17. Tempra The Time Stealer Series 18: The Trial of Heroes 1. Krytor The Blood Bat 2. Soara The Stinging Spectre 3. Droagn The Jungle Menace 4. Karixa The Diamond Warrior E18. Falkor The Coiled Terror Series 19: The Kingdom of Dragons 1. Quarg The Stone Dragon 2. Korvax The Sea Dragon 3. Vetrix The Poison Dragon 4. Strytor The Skeleton Dragon E19. Kyrax The Metal Warrior Series 20: The Isle of Ghosts 1. Zulok The Winged Spirit 2. Skalix The Snapping Horror 3. Okira The Crusher 4. Rykar The Fire Hound E20. Magror Ogre of the Swamps Series 21: The Sorcerer's Revenge 1. Grymon The Biting Horror 2. Skrar The Night Scavenger 3. Tarantix The Bone Spider 4. Lypida The Shadow Fiend E21. Verak The Storm King Series 22: The Lost Beasts of Makai 1. Menox The Sabre-Toothed Terror 2. Larnak The Swarming Menace 3. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle 4. Nersepha The Cursed Siren E22. Ospira The Savage Sorceress Series 23: The Shattered Kingdom 1. Querzol The Swamp Monster 2. Krotax The Tusked Destroyer 3. Torka The Sky Snatcher 4. Xerkan The Shape Stealer E23. Scalamanx The Fiery Fury Series 24: Blood of the Beast 1. Electro The Storm Bird 2. Fluger The Sightless Slitherer 3. Morax The Wrecking Menace 4. Krokol The Father of Fear E24. Petorix The Winged Slicer Series 25: The Prison Kingdom 1. Akorta The All-Seeing Ape 2. Lycaxa Hunter of the Peaks 3. Glaki Spear of the Depths 4. Diprox The Buzzing Terror E25. Arkano The Stone Crawler Series 26: The Four Masters 1. Teknos The Ocean Crawler 2. Mallix The Silent Stalker 3. Silexa The Stone Cat 4. Kyron The Lord of Fire